Zero Supreme
by LuciusDreaming
Summary: After the events of Vampire Knight (the anime not the manga), Zero was left with no hope for his future. He has a year left as a student at Cross Academy but he feels that he was not meant to be a hunter, His future changes when he meets a Strange man who offers him hope in the form of a teacher.
1. Before

So, I was watching Dr. Strange and read a fanfic for MHA by kingxana0 o, when I thought of this crossover. Its been a while so I am sure the writing is gonna be little awkard. I borrowed some elements from kingxana0's work Izuku Sorcerer Supreme(go read it, its so good) so I will put a note at the ends of chapters if I borrowed an element, concept, or quote from them them.

Also, I am thinking about doing writing commissions. Let me know if that is something you guys would like to see in the future. What else? Oh! I am writing an original work! I am going to pre-write a few chapters so I can update on a weekly basis. So, look out for that.


	2. 1. Strange, Dr. Stephen Strange

Zero, from a young age, was extremely talented as a hunter. He could perform hunter charms and spells that took senior hunters years to master at the age of seven. He was able to memorize thousands of spells and charms brought to him in books by his teacher, Yagari. He memorized and excelled. It was the same after he was turned into a vampire at the age of twelve.

He was the only exhuman who was able to resist the change for four years and still resisted the urge for blood. He was the only vampire (except the Kuran clan) to wield an anti-vampire weapon and not get burned. He was able to unlock the weapon's true power that even senior hunters (beside Kaien) didn't know of. He could still cast powerful hunter spells and charms even as a vampire. He had seen so much at so young. He knew so much at so young.

Now, however, all that knowlege and experience was useless to him. He had no future to look forward to. He had no place in the Vampire world and he couldn't help the wrongness of the Hunter world. He was stuck and felt hopeless. Even now, on a mission from the Hunter Assosciation, he felt the wrongness of it all. Which is bullshit because this is what he was born and trained to do.

The mission was simple enough. He had to kill four level E's who have been wreaking havic on a small town two towns away from Cross Academy. What he didn't count on, when he entered the the decaying remnents of what used to be a two story house, was for there to be a female level B vampire. Surrounding her was several bodies of young females and vampire ash.

"What's this? Has a little hunter come to play?" she giggled insanely. "How fun!"

He saw no sanity in her yellow eyes and drew his gun. "No, not fun."

He went to shoot but felt his body freeze up as the female drew nearer. The blood covered sundress she wore glided across the decaying wood floor.

"Like my little trick? I can control the body of anyone I wish just by 'hijacking' a bit of their life force," she says and brushes her hands against the silent hunter's face. "Now be still as I drain the blood from your body, little boy."

Zero felt her move to his neck and he mouthed a spell that freed his body.

"Release me from the mortal chains!"

He shovered her away from his body and fired a single bullet. It hit her in the forhead and she collapsed. Zero sighed as her body turned to ash. He felt the usual rush of sympathy and adrenaline. Then he heard the sound of slow clapping.

"Well done. A spell liked that only works by saying it verbally and yet you somehow were able to just mouth it. Truly remarkable."

Zero turned around and aimed his gun at the intruder. A man floated forward. He was older looking with black hair streaked with gray strands. He was obviously not from Japan from his American accent and facial construction, yet, he spoke fluent japanese. From what Zero could sense, the man was human. Then he noticed the red cape. It seemed like it was sentient as its collar brushed the man's face, which was impossible considering that it was a cape.

"Please lower your weapon. I mean you no harm," the man says as he lands softly on the ground. "I just want to talk."

"Who are you?" Zero asks, putting Bloody Rose away after hesitating a bit. The man stepped forward and handed him a business card.

'Dr. Stephen Strange: Medical Consultan'

"If you're a doctor, why are you here? How the hell did you float?"

"I will explain in due time. But for now let's find a more suitable place to speak. Unless you prefer the smell of stale air, mold and rotten wood," Strange says. "Would you prefer my place of residence or yours?"

Zero paused for second. "Mine."

"Excellent!" Strange moved his hands in a circular motion. A portal made of orange sparks appeared, showing the Chairman's home.

"How the hell-?!"

"Like I stated before, all will be explained in due time. Now, come. We have much to discuss."

Strange walked through the portal leaving a confused Zero behind him. He hesitated for a second and then stepped through right into Cross' kitchen. He turned around and saw the portal close.

His eyes shifted to Strange and saw the man seated at the table. His cape was off, floating in the corner. It raised a corner and waved at him.

He knew right then and there that it would be a long night. Why didn't he listen to his mother when she said not to talk to strangers?

A/N: Yup. Its one of those. The spell Zero used is a spell spoken in Ancient Greek. Like Strange said, it should only work by being spoken. Zero mouthed it.


	3. 2: Tea with a Sorcerer

The tea kettle whistle signaling that the hot water was ready. He hastily scooped a scoop of tea leaves in each of the two teacups and poured hot water over them. He lifted the cups and sat one in front of Strange and the other in front of himself.

"Talk." Zero says, cutting to the chase, and sits.

"Patience is a virtue that is valuable to have, young man." Strange takes a sip of his tea. "Did your guardian create this blend?"

"I have plenty of patience," he replied hotly. "And yes, Cross did. How did you know?"

"I have been around for a long time so I have been able to experience many teas from many countries. But chamomile mixed with jasmine and lotus is still a unique blend." Strange places his cup down. "Now, what is your name again?"

"Zero Kiryuu."

"That's right, Zero. Your parents named you well," Strange finishes his tea, leaving a drop behind and hands the almost empty cup to him.

"Why the hell-'' he was cut off.

"Look at the leaves and tell me what you see."

"Why am I doing this?"

"It will aide me in explaining everything. Now, look at the leaves and tell me what you see, with honesty."

Zero sighed and did what he was told. A soon as he looked into the cup he was bombarded with images that terrified him and made him worried for the man in front of him. He pushed the cup away, wide eyed.

"What did you see, young man?" Zero looked up and saw an expectant look on Stange's face.

"I saw-" he gulped down a breathe. "I saw you dying. I saw you facing against a purple monster thing and you dying as it choked the life out of you."

"Ah, so you saw that previous reality. I knew that this would be a possibility." Strange said calmly.

Zero looked at him in utter confusion. Strange motioned his hands and a a small portal appeared.

"For each possibility there exists another existing alongside it, both diverging like twin streams of a river." He explained.

"Earth 300A, a place where humans have evolved to gain superpowers called quirks and everyone looks up and aspires to be heros." Strange swiped his hand right.

"Earth 12-J, a world dominated by the supernatural beings of mythos and humans are rare." He swiped his hand again.

"Earth 500-Z, where magic, fairytales, myths, etc. Are fiction and everyone is human." He swiped his hand.

"Earth 3456-I, a place where wizards and humans live alongside each other unknowingly." He swiped his had one final time.

"I am from Earth 616. It was a place where the world relied on but were also scared of a group known as the Avengers. They were great heros to face even greater villains. I had the honor of calling this group of individuals my friends."

"Were?" Zero questioned.

"Yes, I out lived them by several hundred years."

"But you're human."

"Yes I am human but I am also a sorcerer. My place in that version of Earth was to protect it from danger. Now that I served my purpose I am not needed."

"What was that vision I saw then?"

"You saw a version of myself in a different timeline. A being known as Thanos wanted to sacrifice half of the universe. I saw thousands of realities and saw but one where we actually were able to prevent it." Strange closed the portal. "The cost, however, was the very thing that prevents me from dying and my death."

"Now that the threat is long gone and all threats to the universe and my Earth are adverted for good. My job is over and it is my duty now to pass down my knowledge."

"Why does this have to with me?" Zero asks quietly. "Why does any of this involve me?"

"Zero, you have impressed me. You have the strongest talent I have ever seen when it comes to magic and you have heart. Your magical signature is something I have never seen." Strange looks at him seriously. "I want to take you under my wing, to train you in the mystic arts."

"Huh!?" He looked at Strange in confusion and disbelief.

"I'll give you time to think it over," Strange slid a piece of paper across the table. "Here is my address. Come to me when you're ready."

Strange stood up, his cape immediately flying over and clasped itself around his shoulders. He walked over and patted Zero gently on the head.

"Take your time. I won't pressure you."

He opened another portal and stepped through it, leaving behind a confused Zero Kiryuu behind him.

A/N: The tea dovation(I can't spell) scene was inspired by kingxana0 and the twin rivers explaination Strange gives is a direct quote from chapter two of Izuku Sorcerer Supreme.

If you cant tell, I am not used to doing a lot of dialogue. I am trying though!


	4. 3: Surprises

Zero spent the next two nights after meeting Strange thinking about his next course of action. Leave everything he knew behind and pursue this chance at happiness. Or, he could forget Strange's offer and continue his life until the day he became ash, by natural causes or otherwise.

He had a lot to think about and a lot on his plate. The Association was giving him more and more dangerous assignments that took more than five hunters to complete. His bloodlust came less frequently but was still as painful as before if not worse. He was still a student at Cross Academy. That means he was the only prefect left. He was still doing late night patrols so he barely gets sleep on top of his school work.He was also battling constant loneliness.

After his adoptive big sister, Yuki, had left with her older brother, Kaname Kuran, he had no one to talk to. She was his confidant most times. Despite what people thought, he had only loved her as a sister. And to see the way she just up and left Kaien and himself was a hard blow. Zero had gotten over it.

Zero decided not to dwell on those thoughts and decided that a visit to the Chairman was in order. After the shit show with Rido and Yuki leaving, Cross and himself had gotten closer. It was to the point where he was able to call the man 'Father' or 'Dad' without cringing. The old man wasn't so bad.

He changed into some casual clothing (black leggings and an oversized lavender hoodie),glasses, his sneakers and grabbed his phone and made his way to the Chairman's house. As he unlocked the door he felt a familiar aura, one he hadn't felt in eleven months. A pureblood aura, make that two. Hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was, he slipped inside.

"Dad, I'm coming in!" He slipped of his sneakers and made his way through the dark living room. He followed the auras into the kitchen. When he walked in he noticed two things.

One, his gut was right about the two familiar auras.

Two, his adoptive father was trying to feed them his cooking.

Kaname and Yuki had barely changed. Yuki's hair was a little longer and a little curly. She was wearing a ring on her left ring finger. Huh, so the bastard proposed. Kaname looked the same, albeit he looked healthier and happier.

They both, however, were trying to not eat the headmaster's cooking.

"Dad, stop trying to kill them!" He took the two plates of mystery meat and tossed them in the trash.

"But, Zerorin!" Kaien protested. "I wasn't!"

When Zero walked past Yuki, his vampire hearing picked up the faint sound of a heartbeat. His eyes widen a bit as he tried not to smile. He'll have to make extra.

"Hello Yuki," he grabs several pots and took out chicken he thawed earlier in the day. He tied on an apron and started cooking.

"Hi Zero," Yuki smiled and looked at Kaname in hope. He smiled back reassuringly.

"Oh Zero, the association left you a mission," Kaien handed him an envelope. He took it and put it his apron pocket. It can wait for later.

"So Kaname, how have you and Yuki been?" Kaien asks.

Zero ignored them as he continued to cook. When he finished he put four bowls of Katsudon on the table and sat down. He looked over and noticed Yuki's nervous expression.

"So Kaname, put any buns in the oven recently?" Zero takes a bite of his food casually. Both Yuki and Kaname choked.

"Kaname-kun, I didn't know you liked to bake!" Was this the most infamous vampire hunter in history?

"Oh you have no idea," the ex-human smirks. When Kaname looks at him is surprise, he nodded his head to Kaname, then Yuki, then to Cross.

Better do it now while he is in a good mood. He mouthed to the pureblood.

"Cross, there is something Yuki and I need to tell you." Kaname held Yuki's hand.

"Go ahead!" Kaien says smiling.

"I'm six weeks pregnant," Yuki says.

Kaien froze, smile stuck in place. "What?"

"You're going to be a grandpa."

He remained frozen for the rest of the awkward meal. He silently stood up and left.

"He took that well," Zero gets up and starts to clean up the empty dishes. He looks at Yuki, "Hey, I wash and you dry."

Yuki smiled and got up. She grabbed a towel.

"How did you know?" She took the wet plate from his hand and dried it.

"You forget I'm a vampire. I heard the baby's heartbeat. Plus, it may be early, but you're already glowing."

Silence fell as they finished the dishes. Th silence was broken by Yuki.

"How are you so calm about this? The last time I saw you, you promised to kill me."

"In all honesty, I was just upset that I was losing my big sister to whom I thought was my enemy. I lashed out emotionally. Besides, as long as he makes you happy, I'm fine with. I also look forward to being an uncle." Zero sat down and pushed his glasses up. "Besides I have a little more tolerance for vampires now. I've seen what true monsters look like and some of you aren't that."

Unlike the Association president. That man is disgusting.

He was struck by the a vision of Stephen Strange getting strangled by that giant purple booger again.

So are purple space dildos who think killing sorcerers are cool.

"Zero-san, how have you been?" Kaname asks.

"I've been fine. Just dealing with the same shit. Albeit the new Association president is a prick," he shrugs. "All in all nothing new."

"I'm not just talking about that."

"I know, way to kill the mood Kaname. I don't get it as often as I used to though it's still painful as all hell."

"So you haven't had any blood in eleven months?" Yuki pipes in.

"No, but I'm fine though."

"Actually, there was another reason why we came here." Kaname pulls out a box and tosses it towards Zero who caught it effortlessly.

"Blood tablets? But you know-" he was cut off.

"Yes I know. But these are improved versions. These were made with you in mind."

Zero looked towards Yuki then Kaname, both with hopeful looks on their faces.

He sighed and took out two of the tablets and took them dry. They all waited with baited breathes.

Nothing happened. He smiled and thank them.

"No problem. We'll have a few more boxes delivered to you." Kaname helped Yuki put on her jacket then put his own with a smile.

"Take care of yourself! No skipping classes or meals. And sleep more!" Yuki says as she points at him.

"Yes, yes. Geez, the kid isn't even born yet and you've already started acting like a mother. I'll be fine, Yuki-nee." Hopefully she'll leave him alone. He did you the magic word.

"Of course you will, little brother." She giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yuki ran out as Zero pouted angrily.

"Goodbye, Zero-san. We'll be staying in the moon dorms while we are visiting tell us if you need anything," Kaname left and shut the door behind him.

Zero smiled a little and locked the door. He better go check on Kaien.*

*1228 words give or take a few

A/N

Zero is a bit ooc (I mean a lot). He never loved Yuki in the romantic sense. He saw her as his big sister and friend. Plus, he has less hate for purebloods and vampires in general after realizing how much of a bastard Rido was.

The main reason I did that whole "she's pregnant and she came to tell them and Zero is chill about the who situation" is because I planned for bothof them to reconcile with Zero. I don't like Kaname and Yuki but they're necessary for future chapters. Plus, I forced a chapter to get past writers block.

This is filler. The real fun starts in the next chapter (maybe).

Preview For Next Chapter:

"Say goodbye, E. You won't be missed," she swung her sword down. Zero closed his eyes and waited for her to finish him off.


	5. 4: Injured

was when the Association attempted to have him killed about a week later.

When he opened the envelope from the Association, all that was written was: A nest of level Es. Eradicate them all. No location on the note. He was able to find it, however. He wasn't a hunter for nothing.

When he arrived, he was immediately attacked. After he shot the first one, everything became a blur. He shot and killed the mindless beasts until he was covered in ash, blood and sweat. When he shot the last E, he then was attacked by a HUNTER. He recognized her immediately. It was

Yumiko Rika with her twin swords at the ready.

He grew up with her. They were friends and things turned sour after he was bitten. She despised him now. The Association President couldn't have chose anyone better.

"This is the end E," the brunette snarled, her green eyes filled with disgust. "President's orders."

"I figured. So," Zero shot at her. "How's your mother?"

She deflected the bullet and swung her swords at Zero. He dogged them effortlessly.

"Dead. How's Cross?" She swung again, nicking Zero on the arms.

"How she die? And still crazy! Shit!" He ducked. "Hey! Don't aim for the face!"

"E killed her 2 years ago." She swung again and he dogged. He shot at her and the bullet hit her in the shoulder. "Shit! Just for that I'm aiming at the face!"

He probably should have founded it weird that he was bantering with someone who was trying to kill him. He really didn't care. He knew this girl since they were toddlers. Plus, he knew her weakness. She always left her sides open.

He used his vampire speed to kick her in her side. She stumbled but held her ground. Rika was grimacing.

They traded blow after blow until he felt a blinding pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw one of her swords in his stomach. He dropped his gun and collapsed.

"Say goodbye, E. You won't be missed," she raised her sword down. Zero closed his eyes and waited for her to finish him.

It never came. He heard a single gunshot. He opened his eyes and saw her collapse with a silent thump. He looked up and saw his old master, Yagari Toga, holding his smoking gun.

"Geez, your always getting into trouble." Toga walks over to him.

"Not my fault," Zero says, struggling. "The Association President sent someone to kill me."

"Zero!" Toga gasped as his student coughed up blood.

All Zero saw before he passed out was the lone eye full of fear from his master.

The end. Just kidding. I'm not gonna end it here. You're less than halfway through this chapter!

When Kaien Cross heard his door slam open, he assumed Zero was pissed off about something. But when he went to go check up on him, he didn't expect to see his son being carried in with a sword sticking out of his stomach.

"What happened?!" He says, rushing over.

"That bastard President sent a Hunter to kill him," Toga replies. He lied Zero down on the couch.

Kaien rushed to get the first aide kit. When he came back, Toga was attempting to pull the sword out.

"Don't!" A voice. "He will die of blood loss before you can heal the wound. "

They turned around and saw a man walk in. His eyes were on the prone figure in the bed.

"He's going to need a lot of fresh blood as well because his new blood tablets won't replace the amount of blood he's lost."

"Who are you?" Kaien asked suspiciously.

"Dr. Stephen Strange. I'm a trained medical doctor," Strange rolls up the cuffs of his dress shirt. "I can help Zero."

Toga and Kaien looked at each other briefly and moved aside and watched Strange closely.

"I need a towel-" Kaien hands him one. "Thank you. Now I need one of you to hold his shoulders down while I pull the sword out."

Toga gently places his hands on Zero's shoulders as Strange swiftly pushes out the sword. The boy grunts in pain. Strange then balls up the towel and puts pressure on the wound with one hand. The other is glowing orange and sweeping the air above Zero's wound.

"It's a miracle that none of his organs were not pierced. Hand me the alcohol and the needle and thread." Once he is handed the requested items he gets to work.

He pores alcohol on the needle and wound. He threads the needle and starts stitching it. Once he's done he asks for the bandages.

"Sit him up and be careful, we don't want those stitches breaking," Kaien sits Zero up slowly. Strange wraps the wound and Zero was layed down.

"He will needs fresh blood as soon as he wakes up. That anti-vampire sword didn't go completely through but his vampire healing is compromised. He should wake up within a few hours. When he does make sure he doesn't move a lot," Strange says as he washes the blood off his hands. "When he does wakeup, call me."

"Those two purebloods should be here in exactly thirty seconds."

Strange hands Kaien his card and disappears before he or Toga could interrogate him.

True as Strange had said, Yuki and Kaname came bursting through the door.

"I smelled Zero's blood! Is he okay?!" Yuki says frantically. "Is he dead?! Who killed him?! I'll tear their heads off!"

"Yuki-chan, calm down. Zero got badly injured while on a mission. He is resting now. He should be up in an hour or two," Kaien explains. He leads the two vampires into the bedroom.

Zero was cleaned of all the ash and blood and layed underneath a blanket. He was ghostly pale.

"Oh, Zero." Yuki says sadly when she lays her eyes on her younger brother.

"How?" Kaname asks suspiciously. His eyes said 'Don't lie'

"The Association, the president specifically, tried to have Zero killed. It almost worked until we tended to his wound. He just needs blood, rest, and time to heal."

"How could they?!" Yuki says angrily. "He's a hunter! Why would they turn their back on him and tried to kill one of their own?!"

"He's an ex-human, Yuki. Despite him being tamed, they still hate what he has become. This proves the lengths in which they would go to get rid of the 'disgrace of a Hunter' as they call him."

"But," Yuki says quietly, then her eyes turn red in rage. "He can't be a Hunter any longer. He's going to die before he even gets a chance to live if the Association president gets his way. I can't have that!"

"Let it rest, Yuki. We can talk about what we shall do when Zero awakes," Kaname says. "It will be his decision when he wakes."

That's what they did. Sit and waited.

A/N: In all honesty, this chapter if iffy as heck. Then again this isn't beta read and I'm not a very good writer (yet). Oh, just so you know, there will be a bigger baddie than the Association President. See you next chapter!

Preview For next Chapter:

"I know the only way the Association president will let me leave is in an urn."

"What will you do?" Yuki asked.

Zero looked at both Cross and Toga then to Kaname and Strange.

"Grant the bastard his wish and he can keep my gun as a momento."


	6. AN

Unreliable Authoress here. I've been procrastinating on the next chaper even though 1/3 of it is written. Don't worry I'll have it out before Valentine's day. Also, I'm putting this on AO3. Everything (except for Author's notes) will be on there. Plus, this gives you enough time to prepare for fluffy Zero, Kaname, Stephen and Yuki content.


End file.
